9th District
by pokeyspot
Summary: Blood, sweat, laughter and tears makes up a community. Now three heirs to wealth are being dragged kicking and screaming into the truth of the 9th District. As they open their eyes they see a reality they never imagined. AU. Eventual NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**AN**: This story sprang out of another story I was writing, please tell me what you think so I don't waste time on a story no one likes. :D

* * *

This school day was like countless others at Konoha High. The cliques hunted outsiders like prey, the bells rang at the most inconvenient moments, and people ran from class to class only to write notes on how boring it was.

However this day, Mr. Hatake decided to screw with the natural order of the school, deftly done with only two words. "Community Service."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No." I said stoically.

The single word rang out through the empty classroom. Konoha Academy had nice classrooms, decent furniture and books… unlike many other schools with desks that had seen better decades, and books that may have been actually been chewed on by dogs.

"This is non negotiable." Kakashi Hatake my homeroom teacher said

"Hn."

"You need this to graduate." Mr. Hatake said mildly with a dangerous look in his uncovered eye.

I glared right back at him. This was irrational, insane, and not worthy of someone of my breeding. No way in hell was _I_ doing volunteer work in some midden heap.

"Glare all you want, I've seen worse. It was just a courtesy to warn you before class."

It was probably true Mr. Hatake had seen worse, he'd been a police officer until his partner got shot. Now he was a high school teacher, funny how life ends up…. In pull your hair out kind of way.

I looked at Mr. Hatake emotionlessly and turned away hearing him sigh as I closed the door.

"So the powers that be decided that you'll be working for the good of the community." Mr. Hatake gave one of his one eyed smiles

No one smiled back

"Yeah yeah I get it. It's out of my hands so deal with it. You'll be working in groups of three with one of your upperclassmen. The groups are …."

I zoned out until he heard his name "Lower East Side, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji. Meet up at the tree in the courtyard."

_They wouldn't, they just wouldn't they can't send the heirs of Uchiha Corp and Hyuga INC to the Lower East Side._ I glanced over at Hinata she looked a little pale, I hoped my face didn't look the same way.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Hatake said with unholy cheer.

Everyone bolted except for Hinata and I, clearly in some kind of horrible shock. We looked at Mr. Hatake in clear askance. I needed an explanation, I demanded one.

"Look it's during school hours and I'll be looking after you guys. Lets go." My borderline psychotic teacher said.

The first thing I saw when we got to the courtyard was Neji, the first thing out of his mouth was "Miss Hinata is NOT going to that place."

"Why?" Mr. Hatake asked innocently and started walking towards the parking lot.

"It's not safe."

Through the posh school we followed the teacher like good little sheep.

Good glaring little sheep.

Kakashi looked thoughtful "Hmmmm what if I could insure she was safe."

"That would be a different affair." Neji said stiffly.

"Alright then. Lets just get this show on the road." He unlocked a van that was parked before of them in all it's rusty glory.

"Hn." Which translated to '_Hell_ No' in Uchiha.

Going into the ghetto was one thing, getting into that van was a death-sentence. Neji didn't dignify it with words. Hinata smiled unsurely and got into the back seat.

Hinata- 1, Boys – 0

They shy girl of the group showing the most balls when confronted with an inanimate object. This could not go unchallenged.

I got into in to the front seat and Neji sat next to Hinata with stoic expressions.

Mr. Hatake started up the engine, which miraculously did start, the radio blasted. It was as shockingly decent station so they kept quiet, not wanting the strange teacher to change it for spite.

It was a quiet ride, most other groups would be getting to know each other, but ours had something else to face. Everyone uptown heard stories about the lower eastside. It was a slum, it was dangerous; there were prostitutes, thieves, and murders around every corner. Everyone in the backseat looked afraid, or at least apprehensive.

"So has anyone done volunteer work or worked a part time job?" Mr. Hatake asked as he made a turn

Neji and I answered with icy silence, while Hinata said "N-no."

"Oh this'll be interesting. We're working at a homeless shelter today, soup kitchen and cleaning."

"W-will we b-b-be helpful?" Hinata asked

Mr. Hatake smiled enigmatically "Yes I think you could be."

The buildings around us started to change out he window. From high classed apartments, to business areas, to finally a rundown version of both. It was like the nice business area and the apartments had a bastard child that got by the poverty buss. It was a truly disgusting area. The buildings leaned drunkenly against each other, the shops tried to stay cleaner, but the air of dirtied disappointment dampened the shining lights in windows. I felt like I needed a tetnus shot just looking at it.

"Well it's a bit of a walk from here, so lets get moving." Mr. Hatake said to us

There weren't many people on the grimy streets at the moment as we stepped cautiously out of the van. There was one boy that was walking towards the van from the other side of the street with a grin "Yo Pervert! You get out of teaching brats for the day?"

I did an about face, I knew that brash voice. It was the Dropout. I felt a headache coming on.

"Nope, I'm supervising community service today Kit." Mr. Hatake said as his shoulders relaxed around the blond.

Naruto finally got to where we could see him but he wasn't quite the lovable prankster he used to be. He had grown. Naruto's cerulean eyes were watchful and his walk slightly changed, it was more fluid, more powerful than it was before. His hair was cut choppily and framed a chiseled face. His tattoo-like whiskers stretched across his cheeks as he beamed with that familiar smile. He looked… good.

Naruto looked over our nervous group "That's a bummer but you have Hinata! Hi Hinata long time no see!" He walked towards her.

"N-Naruto!" She blushed and smiled at him

_I was being ignored_

"Oh lets not forget the protector." He nodded at Neji who nodded back glad he was acknowledged in his fated role.

_Ignored_

"Dropout." I said with palatable distain.

"…and the bastard."

_Not ignored!... Insulted but, beggars can't be choosers._

Naruto glanced at Mr. Hatake "What are you planning Kakashi?"

"Nothing." Our teacher said with a suspicious lilt and smile

Naruto rolled his eyes "Who's covering you?"

_Huh?_

"No one, just me." Mr. Hatake seemed to put on a mournful face

Naruto gave him a long look "With these kids? ….. So that's what you're planning. And just in time for Kono's birthday. Well… I demand pay, the ability to take care of things, and I need to be off by 1:00pm"

"Don't worry Jiraya already covered that." Mr. Hatake handed over a small envelope and Naruto opened it before putting the money in his back pocket.

_What did the principal have to do with anything?_

"… You're giving him more material for his books aren't you?"

"And he's giving me porn, and you're getting money, it's a win-win situation Kit."

"…You have a deal. So Lady, Gentleman, and Bastard!" Naruto turned towards our confused group"I'm joining your group."

"T-that's g-g-reat Naruto!"

"Fine"

"Why would I want a looser that dropped out in the first year of high school in my group?" I demanded acidly

Naruto smiled at Hinata and Neji brightly and shrugged at me "You may not want me, but I'm still in the group."

Naruto led the group casually hefting his bag on his shoulder. I looked a question at Kakashi but the teacher just shrugged and took the rear.

A man on the street glared at the blonde as they walked towards each other "YOU! Filthy little gutter brat." He said as he walked past us.

"Yeah yeah, keep walkin'!" Naruto said loudly, not looking back.

The stranger spat on Naruto. I blinked, sure I used to fight with him but having random people spit on him seemed unnecessary.

Naruto seemed to forget the witnesses and grabbed the man by the collar brining him to meet his eyes. The eyes that changed, eerie but threatening blue eyes looked coldly at the man.

"Don't spit on me ever again." He said in a growl

The man's eyes widened, as did mine.

Naruto just shook him "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah I understand. Let me go. Please!"

Naruto released the man's collar he stumbled back before making a quick get away. The blonde just shook his head and turned back towards us with a bright smile "Shall we?"

I smirked at him, but it felt a little unsteady. We all started walking. Mr. Hatake and Naruto ahead as I listened to their conversation.

"Was that really necessary Naruto?" Mr. Hatake asked tiredly

"He spat on me." Naruto rolled his eyes "Do you really expect any different?"

"True, and no. But these are civilized people you're with."

"Then you shouldn't have brought them here." Naruto said steadily

"It's about time they looked to see what's underneath their polished lives." Mr. Hatake said seriously

"Then don't bitch to me about what they see." Naruto shrugged

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NARUTO'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I could feel the eyes on his back, and the whispers of my former classmates buzzed around me like beetles.

I'll keep them safe, but I'll keep them at a distance.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We're here!" Mr. Hatake announced

_Here_ ended up being the homeless shelter and the organized chaos that comprised it. People were walking around handing out blankets, pots and pans were clanking behind the buffet, and people in various stages of disarray sat around empty tables talking to each other.

Naruto and Mr. Hatake took it in stride as if they saw it every day. I walked closer to Neji and Hinata, I blinked as I realized they were doing the same to me.

"So!" Naruto yelled and beamed at them brightly "Welcome, ready to get some work done?"

"Naruto is that you out there?" A new female voice called out. The voice was followed by a generously curved woman, pretty in an average sort of way, she had a pleasant face and rich dark hair tied up in a sloppy pony-tail.

"Yeah! Just welcoming the new volunteers. Can I come in the back? It smells good." Naurto waved at her

A young woman walked out in an apron. "Tell my dad that, he's fussing about seasonings."

"Again? Ayame I better get back there. You need a cook or a server?"

"Do you want to face my dad when he's cooking?" She asked with a brilliant pokerface.

"Server it is." Naruto said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck

She turned towards the rest of our group "So you're the new volunteers. Welcome. I'm Ayame. I'll help get you all set up."

We, the elite uptown heirs, were soon drafted, dressed in aprons and hair-nets and set behind the counter.

Poor Hinata was petrified facing all the people, blushing to epic new levels. I sneered slightly as I handed over bread. Neji was silent and stoic, at my side.

Naruto was clearly in his element with the homeless denizens of this district. He cheered up, teased, insulted, and flirted with the people he knew relentlessly. To those he didn't know, or didn't want to know (tweekers shaking from withdrawal, glaring men and the threatening mix of the two) he just offered up a harmless smile. In return he got insults, and suggestions that were creative, if anatomically impossible.

I was standing next to him, and heard it all. Naruto even promised a couple of people to stop by later.

…_The hell?_

This was not the moron I knew.

And it was pissing me off I didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto, shocker I know *rolls eyes*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NARUTO'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After an hour of work, and don't let the placid looking task fool you, there's always something you have to be doing, something wrong, someone to attend to, we were allowed a lunch break.

As Kakashi led the students/sheep over to a mostly empty table. I was pulled aside by a large calloused palm.

"When's the last time you ate Naruto?" Teiuchi asked me sternly

"Er… I'm fine Pops, no worries right?" I grinned and tried to turn away.

"When?" The man asked harshly

"You'll get angry." I warned him

"Try me." Pops crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at me.

"I've been running on coffee. Day and a half ago give or take." I looked at my shoes, it's not as if I can't provide for me and mine, but there were problems this month.

The old man growled but just shoved a tray in my hands. The steam rose from it in tempting swirls.

"Look Pops, I have a home some folk need it more." I snapped

"… Go eat before I hit you with a pan."

I gave a mocking salute "Aye aye captain!"

I came bounding up past Sasuke and sat at the table between Neji and Hinata. "So Hinata what do you think so far?"

She blushed "I-I'm not g-good with so man p-people." She whispered

I bumped my shoulder gently against hers "I'll keep an eye on you okey? If someone is bothering you tell me, and if you need to get away I'll help orchestrate your escape."

I smiled down at her reassuringly, but let the mischief I felt sneak into my eyes.

She tried, tried so hard, but ended up giggling into her hands.

I nodded at a job well done, winked at her, and dug into the food the man gave me.

"So he bullied you into eating did you?" Kakashi drawled

"Yup, something about hitting me with a pan. You know how much that man loves me."

"Oh yeah, he threatens you with bodily harm. That's love right there." Kakashi said dryly

"Yeah well… oh hey you do the same thing!" I cried smacking down his fork

Kakashi shrugged with an eye smile and pulled out his orange book. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"It's because you're such an idiot."

I looked at Sasuke "Same song, like a broken jukebox. You think if I stick a quarter in your mouth you'll say something different?"

"The song remains the same as long as your IQ does." Sasuke snapped back

"Must you bait each other?" Neji said tiredly looking up from his fancy lunch.

"I'm not baiting him!" We chorused, Sasuke looked as horrified as I was that we had the same response.

"Oh Naruto you found someone who thinks like you!" Kakashi caroled cheerfully

"I don't think like him!" We both protested again, and ended equally horrified.

"Okey children enough squabbling. Eat up!" Kakashi adopted a faux paternal tone, utterly ruined when he went back to his porn book without even blinking.

"Yeah you're one to talk you pervert." I glared at him

"Don't throw stones at glass houses Kit." Kakashi reminded me

"…touché"

Sasuke just stared "Did you just... admit to being a pervert?"

"Yup." I, Kakashi, and a someone at the end of the table chorused. I looked and saw Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten! Get your pretty ass over here!" I grinned and waved to a thin girl, slightly bedraggled but with rich luminous eyes and her hair pulled up into two buns held with what looked like chopsticks. She picked up her tray and settled down next to Hinata.

I faked a pout "What Ten-ten I'm not good enough for you?"

"Not nearly." She grinned

"Point." I grinned back at the old joke

"So Naruto who're your friends?" She asked gesturing to the rest of the table. I smacked myself on the forehead

"Right! Introductions! This is Ten-ten an old friend of mine. Ten-ten this is Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke the Bastard. They're mine for while they do their community service for school. Seems like they drew the short straw and ended up working here."

"So they're not friends?" Ten-ten asked with a slightly different cast to her face

_Oh no, missy. I won't let you pickpocket my sheep._ I thought but instead said blandly "Treat them like they were T, The Lady espically"

Ten-ten frowned a little "Wha't d she do?"

"I helped her out of a tight spot with a couple of upperclassmen when I was going to school." I frowned remembering how they had her pinned in a corner one holding her arms above her head, the other reaching for her sweater. I shook the thought away before I could get too angry "A few days later she helped me off the floor when a couple of jocks who confused me with a punching bag. Silly wabbits."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes that had risen from his beloved book "Why didn't you fight back Naruto?" He demanded

"I told you I am was a good boy at school. I couldn't get expelled." I said with a matter of fact tone. He better than many knew exactly why.

"D-Did I ever t-thank you N-naruto? I don't know what they wanted, but I was scared. T-thank you." Hinata said softly

I looked at her like she grew a second head "You... don't know... what they wanted?" I said slowly spacing out the words.

"N-no." Hinata stuttered at me

"KAKASHI!"

Hinata leaned back with wide eyes

"What are you wailing about now Kit?" Kakashi sighed

"What the fuck were you thinking bringing her here?" I spat at him

"Mah mah she'll handle it fine, it's only her first day." Kakashi looked at me strangely

"You know what happens when sweet people come here it didn't end well did it!…." _Shit shit shit I can't believe I brought that up!_ "Aw shit, I'm sorry Kakashi… I didn't mean to…"

Kakashi was silent and looked out at the tables blankly before standing up and looking down at me.

"I have some business to take care of," Kakashi said without emotion.

I flinched just a little, only Sasuke and Ten-ten noticed. "I understand…. Send my love will you?"

Kakashi nodded and vanished through the doors.

"Did he really just ditch us?" Sasuke hissed

"Yup, get used to it." I grinned widely if completely falsely, Ten-ten patted my shoulder.

Hinata looked scared "But he's a teacher!"

I nodded "Yeah but he's a person too. So! Lunch is over ladies and gentlemen, lets get back to work!" I shot out of his seat and put a bounce in my step as I led towards the kitchen.

The group exchanged looks and followed warily.

"Back to work" Ended up being cleanup. Washing pans, pots, dishes, etc.

Ten-ten handed in her tray with a smirk and made a quick escape with a "See ya!" To me. I nodded and waved back before turning to my sheep.

I chuckled at seeing the rich and powerful kids elbow deep in suds scrubbing like anyone else.

"What are you laughing at, and why don't they have a dishwasher?" Sasuke grumbled

"Oh but they do." I said cheerfully and splashed Sasuke as I put the encrusted pan back in to soak "It's you."

By the time we were done, our hands were that raw red, wrinkled like prunes, and strangely feeling dry. From dishes to making up cots in the back room, to sweeping the place, the volunteers worked.

And complained. A lot.

Mainly my old best frinemy, Sasuke.

When Sasuke didn't get the response he wanted he went back to his favorite hobby, fighting with me.

He sent a quick jab towards my face face. I grinned and the fight began, an intricate dance of flying limbs, ducking bodies, and insults exchanged. It had been so long that I lost myself in the violent joy of it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"NARUTO WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING HERE?" A voice roared from the depths of the storeroom. A middle-aged man walked out of it carrying boxes, he had a kind face with care lines written in it. The face at the moment that was in a word. Pissed off.

"Naruto stop playing with the boy." The man sighed

"But Teuchi, it's fun!" Naruto grinned back at the man

_Playing?_ _I'll show you playing_

I smirked "I can't believe we have to do this shit, it's not my fault people can't take care of their kids an-"

I was downed by a punch to the cheek the dull throbbing going through my face.

"Don't go there bastard." Naruto said in a carefully neutral voice.

"Hey kid don't." Teuchi demanded his whole body alert

I got up to my feet and continued.

"-And we have to take care of their worthless snot-nosed brats when they won't even amount to anything." I could feel the triumph flowing in waves.

Naruto looked at me with a vague eye like he was considering how much a lamp costs. Then he smiled a little. "I'm done playing Teuchi." The older man winced

I smirked "So you'll admit I'm better tha-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, I was down on the ground with my hands held up behind my back, my cheek pressed against the cold floor. It happened faster than I could see.

"You done bastard?" Naruto's voice came from somewhere above the back of my neck.

"…The fuck?" I asked dazedly

"If I let you up are you a gonna' start that shit again?" Naruto's words slipped back into the slang that came naturally to him when he was pissed off.

"No he's not. Because you're out of here!" Teuchi yelled at us

Naruto got up and held up his hands in surrender "Look man I'm sorry!"

"Yeah you were sorry last time too, and you still broke a table. The kids got their hours, you're free. I unleash you upon the world." The man grumbled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and offered a hand to my pathetically sprawled figure.

"We good?" He asked Sasuke and Teuchi

The man grunted and I nodded still confused about the fight. Or what turned out to be playing for the Dropout.

"Alright then sheep! Lets get out of here before Pops here decides to bring out his trusty frying pan."

"B-but Mr. Hatake isn't b-back yet." Hinata pointed out shyly

"True, but he'll be able to find me." Naruto looked at the ceiling thoughtfully "Well I don't want to bring you back to my apartment."

"Would your p-parents mind? I-I don't want to be a b-bother." Hinata looked at her shoes

Neji looked at Naruto sharply and I glared, _why wouldn't I be good enough for his precious apartment?_

Naruto blinked "Oh no, Hinata you are not a bother. If I had parents I'm sure they would love you. Anyway, lets go to the Snake Bite."

He grinned at them "Are you willing to see something a little different?" He turned towards the door. Neji spurred by curiosity, and Hinata not wanting to let the boy she trusted out of her sight followed. Naruto threw a friendly arm around me and I was too dazed to shake it off.

* * *

**AN**: Okey Well I've been scolded for being a naughty girl and neglecting The Gutter (the story this one sprang out of) I'll have to decide whether to write both or just focus on The Gutter for now. So I have a question for you little lurkers out there

More?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto

**AN**: *crazed laugh* FF finally let me update! Holy sweet muffins I have been waiting for them to fix that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto led us through the streets, around groups of junkies shooting up, and to the building with a sign that proudly declared "The Snake Pit" to anyone walking by. It was a bar. A rundown bar.

And it was closed.

Naruto pounded on the door "Yo' Anko! Open up you slut!"

There was silence followed by some thumps and muffled curseing "Damn! Let a girl sleep will ya?"

The door opened to show a young woman with sleep discheveled hair dyed dark purple. She pulled her jacket more tightly around her over the fishnet shirt.

"Come on, let me in?" Naruto leveled puppy eyes at her "You'd have to wake up 'bout now anyhow."

She yawned and moved aside "Get in Kit."

"Thanks!" He yelled happily and rushed into the darkened room flicking on the lights. It revealed a simple bar in front of a vast collection of alcohol and some tables with chairs on top of them.

Anko stumbled after him and sleepily picked out a glass, before skillfully handling the Guinness Beer dispenser. It ended with just enough foam on top She drank it down with a contented sigh.

Hinata perched nervously on one of the stools. She was a respectable girl and a bar was something… totally out of her element.

"N-Naruto.. are we really allowed here?"

His body thumped into the chair next to her "Don't worry about it, do you want something to drink?"

"Miss Hinata is not drinking at a BAR!" Neji snarled

Naruto grinned crookedly at him "I was just going to offer some soda or something."

"Hn." Both Neji and I coursed.

Neji sat next to his cousin looking around warily, I took a seat next to Naruto looking at him pensively.

Naruto slapped the bar "Yo' Anko, you awake?"

"Yeah shrimp, who'd you bri-" She broke off and looked at Sasuke "ITATCHI!" she snarled

I leaned back as far as I could to get away from the woman's glare.

"Not Itatchi, this is Sasuke." I heard Naruto's voice correct calmly from next to me.

Anko examined me "Yeah, no weird lines, long hair, or that whole 'I will kill you all' aura… but he looks like him."

Naruto shrugged "His little brother."

"Why is there a Uchiha in my bar?" She looked at him calmly, too calmly

"Kakashi." Naruto said and thunked his head down on the bar. I conceled a smile at that.

"Typical." Anko snorted she started to walk around the bar pulling down chairs and stools setting things up for opening the doors. It was a disorderly place but the glasses were clean.

"Anko can you give me 5 minutes?" Naruto muttered his mouth smooshed against the wood of the bar.

"Sure. You've been overworking?"

Naruto yawned and pillowed his head on his arms "Nah, someone just decided to wake up a 5 in the morning."

Anko tsked "I'll watch out for your sheep."

"Thanks. Guys I'm going to take a little nap, please don't leave the bar. Anko, please don't lick anyone." Naruto closed his eyes and promptly went to sleep like someone who hadn't slept in years.

"I'm not a sheep!" I snarled at the slumped figure.

_Deaf to the world._

"Of course not." Anko patted my head and I swatted her hand away before it could mess up my hair.

"And what was that about you licking people?" Neji interrupted, having been quiet for long enough

"Man! Lick him once and he won't let you forget it." Anko pouted and dropped into the seat next to me, I tried to shift away subtly.

"You licked the dropout?" I asked in shock. It was certainly the day for it. For someone so controlled in my actions I was being surprised a disturbing amount today.

"Yes." She didn't look like she was about to elaborate and no one dared to ask. I didn't really want to know… really.

Hinata asked the question burning on her tongue since she met Naruto again "D-do you know w-w-why he dropped out?"

Anko examined the girl sharply before giving in "He had more important things to take care of." she said a rare soft smile gracing her face as she looked at the sleeping teen.

"T-thanks I was w-worried when he stopped coming to school." Hinata blushed and pressed her fingers together

"What could be more impor –" _tant than the future?_

A bang of the door opening interrupted my question and he glared at the girls walking in with annoyance.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NARUTO'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pig pig pig!"

"Shut up Forehead!"

"Oh for the love of Ramen." I muttered into my arms then sat up using a particular pitch in my voice to make it travel "SAKURA INO! WHA-"

I was attacked by the two women and nearly hugged to death. It sent me sprawling on the ground in a tangle of two girls.

"Air!" he finally managed

The girls let the death grip go. I blew away a strand of pink hair tickling my nose.

"Ten-ten said you'd probably be here." The pink haired girl explained cheerfully

She was lovely in her own way, bright green eyes, brighter pink hair. Unlike the homeless girl from earlier she was decently dressed in tight jeans and a loose shirt, and sweet smelling. I hugged her gingerly, with careful arm placement.

"So we decided to come pester you." The blond girl chipped in, she had blue eyes and long blonde hair, wearing a skirt that showed just a bit too much of her underwear now that she was on the floor. I squeezed her to my side.

"Try to rest for 5 minutes and what happens?" I grinned "Now would you please get up and stop flashing the room, not that they don't enjoy the view." He added impishly

The pink girl punched my arm, and the blonde smacked my head before getting up.

I sat up rubbing my head "Wow nice, thanks. What great friends you are."

They pulled me up. "You know you love me." The pink girl said with a grin.

"Sakura shouldn't you be –" I started to ask with worry

She held up a hand "I don't want to hear it."

I shrugged in response and carefully put an arm around the top of her shoulders, resolved to keep a close eye on her.

"Alright." I turned to the confused looking students "So sheep, this is Sakura another friend of mine." I jutted my thumb at the blonde "And that's Ino, same. Girls, these are Kakashi's students and my sheep for the day. Hinata, she's a proper lady, her cousin Neji, and Sasuke the Bastard. Be nice will ya?"

"We're not sheep!" Sasuke argued

Ino sidled up to Sasuke while I convinced Sakura to at least sit down with Hinata.

"Sheep have a shepherd to keep the wolves away. You're sheep. But very cute sheep." I heard Ino say

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Ino looked up at him with wide glistening eyes that no man could resist. She brushed a delicate hand along his arm suggestively.

"Get off me woman!" Sasuke snarled

I turned around sharply eyes wide, Sakura, Ino, and Anko did the same. Anko whistled lowly. No straight man could resist Ino, gods knew she tested the theory enough. …Interesting.

"Yea! Naruto can I keep him?" Ino asked with an evil grin

"No." Sasuke and I both snapped at once.

"Hey Naruto, one of my servers is sick fill in would you?" Anko asked the blonde. And just like that the request was forgotten. The bar was opening and customers were pouring in.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I watched Naruto out of the corners of my eyes. He grinned at the guests and took orders like a pro. He laughed flirted, and jumped away from grasping hands all the while holding onto his bright grin. What I didn't' notice were the curious people getting closer to me until I was surrounded. Until all three students were surrounded by appraising eyes and smirks.

Neji put Hinta behind him and watched the crowd warily

"Hey there girly –"

Naruto turned sharply around and vaulted onto the bar from one of the stools "Oi! You damn pervs!" He shouted as he stood on the bar "These three are mine, ya hear? Paws off." His voice rang over the music and he crawled off the bar.

There was a collective groan and people shuffling backwards, some quicker than others. Naruto stopped by one of the slower ones and dipped his hand into the man's jacket quickly.

Naruto looked at the wallet and opened it up "Neji I believe this is yours." He dismissed the pickpocket with a tilt of his jaw and walked back over to a table

"What can I get you today?" He held out his order tablet ready with a friendly grin

The minutes blended rapidly together with me grunting replies and trying to ignore Sakura, Hinata watching everything with wide eyes, and Neji glaring everyone away over her shoulder. Neji held his rescued wallet tightly in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine, though I'll take credit for creating the 9th

**IMPORTANT! READ! **

I know it's bee a long time since I updated, and to be honest it'll be a long time until I update again after the next chapter. Real life has been kicking my ass, and I need to wait until the semester is over to work on this story. I'm sorry but that's how it is.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Half way through her drink Ino wrapped an arm around me "I'm sorry. Sasuke right?"

"Yes."

"Well Sasuke I won't try to keep you don't worry, I didn't know you were with Naruto."

"What?" I blinked at her

"Well he's usually only that protective over family, lovers, or jobs."

"….Mr. Hatake left us in his care if that's what you meant."

"Oh right!" Ino giggled embarrassed "Kakashi, sounds like him."

Ino pulled her arm away dragging the back of my starched shirt down a bit. A tattoo like mark on the back of my neck showed and contrasted with my pale skin. I knew the area it was on, what it looked like and what it felt like exposed to air. I pulled my collar back up sharply.

Ino's eyes widened and she pulled away.

She flashed some outmoded military hand signs at Anko who's eyes narrowed as she put a hand to the back of her neck.

Anko quickly poured a shot of wild turkey "Here kid, on the house."

"What?" I asked again, starting to feel like a simpleton, or worse like Naruto.

"Bar policy. Drink up."

Naruto turned around from talking to a customer with a question on his cheerful face, Anko flashed the same hand signs at him. His face closed on itself as he shut his eyes as if in pain.

Anko poured two more shots; one for Naruto and one for herself. They each picked thiers up holding them aloft

"C'mon bastard it's a toast!"

I rolled my eyes and raised the shot glass

"Down with the bloody snake bastard!" Anko and Naruto choursed and downed their whisky

I followed suit watching them warily with a slight frown.

"Oi! I need a refill over here!" A voice hollered

"Coming!" Naruto walked back over to the tables

"And who pray tell is the 'bloody snake bastard'?" I raised an eyebrow

Anko just mutely turned around and slid her jacket down her left shoulder exposing an identical mark to the one on me. I felt myself pale as I recognized that mark.

"Orichimaru." She spat out the name like it was snake venom "Any one who survived him gets a free drink." Anko explained

Before I could say anything more there was a commotion near the tables. The pink girl –Sakura – I reminded myself had walked towards Naruto and collapsed. I watched as Naruto barely caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oi Anko, I've got to go." Naruto called to the purplehaired bar owner unnecissarily

"Get her home Kit." Anko snapped

"Take care of her Naruto." Ino said softly

"Roger!" Naruto smiled and picked the girl up, she was alarmingly light. He frowned for a second before throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Hey sheep!" Naurto called out to the us at the bar "It's time to go. I'm still responsible for you so grab your crap an' follow me."

Hinata jumped up looking frightened as Neji slid some money onto the bar, I followed on autopilot.

"S-shouldn't you take her to a h-hospital?" Hinata asked worridly.

"Nah, she'll be fine don't worry."

Neji grabbed the door allowing Naruto and his burden to walk though

The streets were more crowded at that hour. People moved in groups, baggy clothes and wary looks were common with the people they passed. They all moved aside when they saw Naruto though I dimly realized.

The building was a disaster in cracked plaster. Most of the windows were dirt streaked and barred. The stairs had weeds growing out of them and the interior was dimly lit. Naruto ignored it all and walked up a flight of rickety stairs.

"Wait here." He said at the second door.

He walked to the end of the hall and kicked lightly at the door. A kind looking young man stood there his brown hair escaping his pony-tail. A scar across his nose wrinkled in confusion as he opened the door to see an ass in his face. He looked to the left and finally saw Naruto.

I saw them whisper together before Naruto shouted "Thanks!" and walked back up the hall

"Someone grab my keys will you, they're in my back pocket." Naurto asked the group. Neji sneered, I glared, and finally a brightly blushing Hinata dug the keys out of Naruto's pocket.

2 – 0 Hinata. The boys' manliness points were not looking good.

"Thanks, and mind the blocks."

With that enigmatic statement the door opened to Naruto's humble abode. Emphasis on humble. It consisted of a kitchenette in one corner a living space that was filled by a large mattress and a corner with a large cardboard box and milk crates seeming to serve as a dresser. The corner by the door was filled with toys and odds and ends. The cracked plaster walls were lit by a single bulb and decorated with crayon drawings stuck up with tape. Only one thing could be considered tasteful and that was an ink painting of a dragon hanging over the bed.

I almost tripped over a tower of childs' blocks just as Naruto thought someone would. This served two purposes, it shocked me out of his stupor and it woke Sakura up.

The pinkette groaned

"I told you, you shouldn'a be out yet. How's your back?" Naruto asked the girl on his shoulder

"… Some of them broke open."

"Can you stand?" Naruto asked moving towards the lumpy mattress

"Yeah." Naruto set her on her feet as she bit her lip from pain.

Naruto watched the movement "If you wore a bra I'm going to kill you."

Naruto ignored him, in fact he had neary forgotten the kids were there "Make youselves at home, cups are in the cupboard."

Hinata sat on the scratched hard wood floor near the 'dresser' of milk crates. I went and pulled out a mug with some kind of writing on it, filling it to the brim with water to wash he taste of alcohol out of my mouth.

Naruto sighed "I'll get the tweezers after this." He wrung out the cloth and put it on the boy's head. He headed to the only other door before returning with gauze and tweezers.

"On your stomach."

I couldn't stand it any more, the confustion the anger, the rage brought on by everything just came spilling out.

"WHAT?" Sasuke snarled "First we get saddled with the looser dropout, then get ditched by our teacher, you take us to a bar, talk about That Man, and then you ignore us!" I threw the mug against the wall with a loud smash

"Get out." Naruto said in a quietly dangerous voice as he looked from the broken mug where only #1 could be seen, and back to Sakura who looked shaken her eyes wide.

"You don't know how to behave in a sick room. Neji please escort Sasuke to the room at the end of the hall on the right. Miss Hinata will be safe here."

Neji who looked like he would protest (read: yell) nodded at the confirmation Miss Hinata would be safe. For all he was a dropout, Naruto looked more street smart than all of them combined. He grabbed Sasuke's elbow and guided him out of the room, closing the door with a quiet click.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NARUTO'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sakura, sweetheart, it's safe." I looked at the shaken pink haired girl "Sweetheart can I treat your back now?"

I reached out to touch her arm only to get a palm across the face. I winced but stayed still speaking quietly. "Sakura it's Naruto, you're in my apartment and need a medic. I'm trying to help you."

Sakura blinked and her eyes readjusted "Sorry… idiot." She lay on her stomach on the mattress and I crouched next to her intently beginning the slow process of pulling the shirt up.

I heard Hinata gasp as she saw the carnage the fabric hid, long bruises with red lacerations criss-crossing in spaces.

No matter how gently I eased the fabric off, some of the cuts opened up again and others had bled into the fabric the scabs coming free with the shirt. Sakura bit her lip in pain and I concentrated on the slow work. When at last the long process was over, I went over and removed bits of fabric from the welts with my tweezers and dabbed it with antiseptic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I'm the creator of the Districts but the characters belong to another *Sobs*

**AN**: This'll probably be the last update for a while.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why did you listen to that dropout?" I snarled at Neji

"Because you were acting like a child when there was something clearly wrong with that girl." Neji explained shortly as they reached the door

I knocked sharply

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened and no one was there.

"Hey look there's a princess at the door!" a voice came from somewhere around our knees. We looked down to see a little boy grinning up at us, his eyes were nearly black and light brown hair was tied up in a spiky ponytail.

"Kono! What have I told you about opening the door to strangers." A sharp voice reprimanded as the kind man from earlier appeared swinging the boy up on his hip. They looked very similar.

"But it's a princess!" The boy –Kono- protested pointing at me. Me!

"How can I help you princess?" The man smiled a little guardedly.

"Naruto kicked us out of his apartment." Neji answered as I puffed up my manly pride at being called a princess. Twice.

The boy giggled and Iruka tapped him on the nose and stepped aside placing the boy down.

We were lead into an apartment painted a warm buttercup color. A couch and mismatching chairs made up the sitting room and a well stocked kitchenette settled in the corner. Two doors led from the main room, presumably to a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Hey Hime look at this!" Kono tugged at my jeans interrupting my assessment of the warm apartment.

The boy held up a crayon drawing of stars clumsily coloured in. At least I thought they were stars... The beaming grin on the kid's face said it was supposed to be special.

"D' you think my daddy'll like it?" The boy demanded bouncing on his toes

I smiled a proper smile "I think he'll love it." I ruffled the kid's hair. Whatever else you can say about me, I love kids.

"Me too." A toothy grin was directed at me. It was strangely warming.

Before we knew it, Neji and I who had been frowning thoughtfully at the pictures scattered around the apartment, had been drafted into Kono's 'army' in the battle against he pirates.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NARUTO'S POV:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You alright now Sakura?" I asked the girl who's face was buried in the pillow as if she would smother herself

She turned her head "I'm fine."

"Alright, then I want you to take this." I handed her two white asprin pills small in my large palm and a glass of water.

She awkwardly propped herself up long enough to swallow them before seeming to go into a healing sleep.

I finally turned to my quiet companion "How you doing over there Miss Hinata?"

"I- I don't know. E-e-everything is so strange. Intense." Hinata pushed her fingers together nervously

I smiled gently but genuinely "I know, I'm sorry you had to fall head first into this stuff. I'll look after you though, you have to know that."

Hinata looked at me, her eyes shining with respect and trust that had been earned when I saved her from those boys years ago.

"When things quiet down I'll try to explain some basic principles to you." I got up form my crouched position and walked over to the broken mug.

"W-was it important?" Hinata followed me after grabbing a rag from the kitchenette

A stone settled into my gut and when I spoke my voice was rougher than usual.

"It was a gift I gave to a friend of mine. He had just found out he and his girlfriend were expecting a baby. I bought him this, he was so excited." Naruto rearranged the pieces so they read #1 Dad.

"T-then why do you have it?" Hinata gently pressed

"He died." I smiled sadly and finished picking up the pieces to mend later.

"I'm sorry." For once the girl did not stutter, there was such sadness in her eyes that the normally hollow words were filled with sympathy.

I gripped her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. It was not as difficult to force a smile to my face.

"Ready for another adventure?"

Hinata clenched her jaw and nodded a bit of determination rising up in her countenance. She felt more powerful around Naruto, he didn't shadow her like Neji but she felt just as safe with him.

"Good." I grinned and with the brilliance came warmth.

I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind us. I walked to the end of the hall Hinata in tow. We heard glass breaking and a childish shout of indignation, not pain.

I pinched the bridge of his nose, _I just can't get a break_, and opened the door uninvited.

"KONOHOMARU SARUTOBI UZUMAKI!" I yelled

The room froze, the boy in question stopped mid step and whipped around. The room was in disarray, toys scattered everywhere, Sasuke and Neji barricaded in the corner behind couch pillows and Iruka looking like he was trying to pick up a broken photograph with a glitter of tears.

"Daddy!" Kono ran over to not Iruka, but to me.

Sasuke, Neji and Hinata blinked in unison.

"Don't 'Daddy' me mister! You gone done broke Iruka's picture An' scared Neji and Sasuke. I wan' you to think about what you did. Time out." I pointed to the corner as I once more slipped into my native cant.

"But-"

I crossed my arms over my chest my face stern.

"No buts. Because you were a roughhousing inside, you broke somethin' important to Iruka and made him cry. You're going to march right over there and think about what you done wrong."

"That's so unfair!" the boy pouted up at the blonde with all the indignation of an almost four year old.

"Look at Iruka's face and tell me it isn't fair. Now march!" I pointed once to Iruka.

Kono raised wide eyes to see Iruka trying not to cry over the picture. Kono looked down a little but still didn't budge.

"I'm going to count to three." I tapped my foot

Kono didn't move

"One..."

Kono shifted

"Two…"

Kono ran to the corner and sat down.

I finally turned my eyes to the shocked students.

"What?" I asked blankly

* * *

**REQUEST**: if you'd be so kind could you leave comments on how you like the story so far, what parts are important to you, and what you want from this story. Please. Yorosiku onegaishimasu *bows*


End file.
